Razones por las cuales lanzarse un Avada Kedavra
by MariSeverus
Summary: Razones para morir de forma gratuita. Fic corto. Un fic de humor, nada especial.
1. Cuando descubres que Cedric es Edward

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

¡Solo comedia! Nada tiene que ver con nada.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Todos lo veían con estupefacción. No podía ser cierto. ¡Cedric Diggory estaba vivo! Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba blanco y ahora, tenía colmillos. ¡No podía ser! ¡A él le pagaba Dumbledore para que fuese apuesto y le hiciera competencia a Harry Potter (En realidad, no lo apreciaba tanto así) .... ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Él le era fiel a la saga de Harry Potter...y ahora...ahora era...! ¡Era Edward Cullen! ¡Un vampiro...! ¡Y de Crepúsculo! ¿Es que Crepúsculo es mejor que Harry Potter? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ese...! ¡Podía conseguirle un aumento e incluso, una silla con su nombre!

Por que era Edward y por que pertenecía a Crepúsculo....¡Avada Kedavra! Pobre de su padre, que lo creía muerto. Ahora entendía por que no lo había visto. ¡Fingió su muerte para actuar en otra película! Y lo vemos encogerse de hombros y sonreír, mostrando sus colmillos de plástico.

Algunos dicen que estaba muerto ya. ¡Ha resucitado como Triller y de pronto, ha aparecido! Es mejor que cualquier ilusionista. ¡Es mejor que Criss Angel! Salió de la nada y ahora portagoniza una nueva película. ¡Es un poder! ¡Arriba Cedric! ¡No, Edward! ¿Cedric Edward? ¿Edward Cedricullen? Ya ni sé, pero arriba él y punto. Ell único capáz de aparecer en dos lugares al casi mismo tiempo y aún, recibir dinero de ambos. Ciertamente, la vida de la farándula da mucho capital. Ya lo entiende su padre, que quizá se bañe en su dinero. ¡No importa si está muerto en vida o muerto en muerto...! ¡Es millonario!


	2. Cuando repruebas

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

¡Solo comedia! Nada tiene que ver con nada.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Lo tenía en sus manos, tenía un 5 en un examen y no podía sentirse peor. Hermione, se halaba los cabellos. ¡Ese examen! ¡Ese demonio! ¡Nooo! ¡Ella nunca había reprobado ningún examen en su vida! ¡Qué desgracia! (El asunto es, que no es tan malo. Es normal) ¡Ella morirá...! ¡Ese condenado examen! ¡Ella es tan buena alumna! No tenía por qué reprobar. Se quedó sin pestañas por estudiar (Era enserio, se quemó con la vela) Ella practicó y practicó. ¡Nada le iba a salir mal, ella era poder! Y aún así, ¡había fracasado! Se sentía rechazada, olvidada y destrozada. No tenía motivos para vivir. ¡Su vida era un fracaso! ¡Muerte a Hermione Granger!

¡Muerte a la torpe y estúpida Hermione Granger! ¡Que lo dioses se apiadaran de ella! ¡Que Merlín, Circe o quién quisiera llevarse su vida...! ¡No, quién querría un 5 en las filas de su infierno! ¡Ella era una deshonra para la humanidad! ¡Por ella, Voldemort existía! ¡Toda una porquería ambulante, con el cabello como un arbusto, del cuál le crecían nueces gigantes! ¡Sus orejas de burro! ¡Sus estúpidas orejas de burro que solo le servían para espantar moscas!

- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ron con preocupación. Desde que Snape le...

Una luz verde, un sonido seco y unos cabellos castaños y alborotados caen al suelo.

- ¿¡Y qué hizo!- chilló Ginny a su lado.

- ¡Se suicidó!

- ¿Por qué será?- dijo, leyendo la nota en el suelo- ¡Por el 5 en el examen! ¡Pero si ese examen, ni siquiera era suyo!- confesó Ron- Es de Snape y es mí examen.


	3. Cuando san Potty gana

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

¡Solo comedia! Nada tiene que ver con nada.

MariSeverus.

* * *

¡Era el hijo de una rica familia! ¡Era un Malfoy! Pero como siempre, Potter ganaba. ¡Tenía un mejor camerino! ¡Él se sacrificaba para no despeinarse nunca y luchar por los suyo y no, él ganaba siempre! ¡Le deberían pagar mejor, pero en cambio!....¡Potty se llevaba todo el dinero! A las mujeres (Aunque por allí rumoraron que era gay...) (Claro, con ese Weasley) Pero no...¡Al menos, él tocaba la guitarra y era rubio liso como su padre! Podía ser una gallina y luego arrepentirse...Que Snape asesinase a Dumbledore y cumpliera con su trabajo (Bueno, sino...Snape iba a morir) ¡Pero él era un Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! Pero siempre se quedaba con la comida del set, con Emma y las fanes...

Por eso...¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Por que él era rubio y guapo! ¡Todos debían amarlo, hasta por ser el némesis de Potter! Bueno, no era tan malo como parecía. También tenía un corazón. Y ese corazón también quería las chicas, que Potter tenía. ¡No era justo! ¡Él también quería sentirse amado! ¡A Potter lo emparejaban con todas y todos! (No dejemos al yaoi de por medio) Él era, ¡Hasta la pareja de Potter! ¡Eso era injusto. Siempre sería amado por tener ese estúpido rayito en la cabeza. ¡Él se lo podía pintar si eso querían! Lo haría.

Avada Kedavra a quienes no lo amaran. Por que Potty siempre gana y él no puede hacer nada. Aunque, algunas veces se quedaba con Emma...¡Pero hacían de todo para que sufrieran en el camino! ¡Para que lo golpeara y luego, lo dejara por Potter! Luego, ella volvía y todos felices. ¡No más de eso!


	4. Cuando descubres que Dumbledore es gay

Era deprimente, triste en realidad... ¡Ella una vez sintió algo por él y ahora...! ¡Ahora él era gay y no podía!...¡Demonios! Ella tenía "interés" si lo podían describir así. Tenían casi la edad semejante (bueno, él le duplicaba...) ¡Pero...No podía ser cierto! ¡La pareja ideal, se derrumbaba...! ¡Extraño...Merecía morir por un Avada! ¡Tantos años pensando que era la pareja ideal, pronto se declararía, pero no...!

Dumbledore era gay. Y bastante, según la versión de David Yates. No tenía oportunidad. ¿Y si se operaba como un hombre? Tal vez así...Pero no...Por eso, Avada Kedavra...

Por que realmente, no tenía mayores inconvenientes con la edad. (la edad de los magos, que duraba más, que duraba menos) Pero, ¿Que fuese gay? Suspiraba y miraba por la ventana, con mucha tristeza. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Sentía tanto temor de terminar vieja y sola. Ya estaba vieja, pero más vieja.

Lo amaba al final de cuentas y el asunto era, que terminó gay. ¿Por qué lo descuidó? Bueno quizá fue en una época donde ella no existía.

Avada Kedavra por no haber existido. Por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de semejante error. Miró una vez más y deseó no existir en el mundo. ¡Gay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle semejante cosa a ella?

Había sido una buena mujer. Pero bueno, las cosas se dieron así y ella tendría que amarlo en silencio y seguir así, por el resto de sus días. Por el resto de sus largos y envejecidos días de su vida.


	5. Voldemort tiene más fans

¡No es posible te esmeras en ganar siempre, en hacer el bien y siempre darle una moraleja a los niños! No, ¡Voldemort siempre mandaría! ¡Todos lo amaban más que a él! ¡No podía ser!

¡Se auto heriría...! ¡Se suicidaría, ya ni sabía lo que decía! ¡Él era el héroe! ¡Su cara debía estar en morrales y valijas! ¡En Stickers! ¡Sí salía, pero junto a él! ¡Y todos escribían de él! ¡Habían MariVoldemorts, Voldemortsx100pre! ¡Hasta en los chats! (Bueno, al menos él ganaba las historias) ¡Pero todos aman Voldy! ¿Por qué? ¡Nooo! ¡Él lo mató! ¡Él es poder...Él tiene la linda cicatríz en forma de rayito!

Pero no, nunca tendrá el sex appeal del señor Voldemort. Nunca será como él. Él también tiene sus fanes, que lo adoran. No siempre será todo para el niñito bueno Potty. Por ende, Avada Kedavra (Se lo lanzó ya y está con sus padres, en la misma tumba)

Por cierto, habrán algunos que son fieles creyentes de que Lord Voldemort debería reinar la tierra, por que...¡Además, ya está muerto! Bueno, podía resusitar de entre los muertos, haciendo "muajajaja" y todos lo amarían. ¿Lo amarían? Meditándolo, se preparaba para salir de la tumba y comenzar su reinado de terror.

Pero nada de eso servía. Estaba vivito y coleando, o muertito y coleando y no funcionó. Seguían adorando a Lord Voldemort. Lo único malo, era que no podía matarse una vez más. Eso era lo más preocupante y triste del asunto. ¿Por qué se había matado y revivido? Estaba comenzando a entender, por qué Severus Snape lo llamaba idiota de vez en cuando.


	6. Cuando no te puedes peinar Hermione

¡Esos rizos! ¡Esos incontrolables rizos que le hacían sentir arbusto! ¡Esos incómodos rizos que hasta podrían generar estática y ser usados como cableados! ¡Parecía tener un arbolito de navidad y podía ponerle luces de colores!

¡Parecía espuma! ¡no se aplacaba con nada y además, ni siquiera el viento lo hacía volar! ¡Era tan repelente! ¡Debía usar dos puertas! ¡Una para su cabello y una para ella! En Halloween, ella era una enorme calabaza. ¡Todos contaban la historia de "los rizos vivientes, impeinables"! ¡Muajajaja! Odiaba su cabello y por ende, Avada Kedavra.

(Aunque qué bueno que los muggles habían inventado los secadores y las planchas de cabello) Luego cuando volvió de vacaciones, cuando cambió... Todos decían ¡Qué bella Emma! E incluso Tom no se le resistió (Draco la quería aunque no se lo decía) Claro, su cabello liso...¡Su cabello liso era poder!

Pero bueno, tenía que fingirlo destrozado y rizado, para la grabación de la película. Aún así, siempre se abrazaba a su plancha antes de irse. ¡Benditos muggles y sus invenciones! Era por eso, que la magia no se compararía con una buena plancha y un buen maquillaje.

(Aunque la magia bien podía hacer eso, pero tomaba semanas de práctica y de invenciones raras, para que funcionara) Nada, lo mejor era la necedad humana de no conformarse con su estilo. ¡Vivan ellos!

Pero, Avada Kedavra por no poderse peinar de vez en cuando. Por parecer el estandarte de Gryffindor un día. Es ligermante perturbador, que te confundan con el león y te pregunten ¿Cómo caminas, si estás bordado en un pedazo de tela rojo? Es hasta incómodo.


	7. ¡Ves crepúsculo en todos lados!

Jugaba en todas partes. Facebook, quizá en hi5. "Has sido atacado por Edward Cullen" ¿Por qué tanto Cullen? Habrán Cullens diarios, Cullens en spray, en aerosol. Labiales y geles. Cremas para el baño. ¡Pobre Potter, que desea jugar vampire wars en facebook (marca registrada) y de pronto..."Has sido mordido por Edward y Bella"! O se consigue con usuarios que lo agregan "ExB*100pre" "Crepuscufan" "Crepúsculo*100pre" ¿¡Hasta cuando!

Avada kedavra por por no encontrarse en un juego de vampiros, (aunque se encontró a Lord Voldemort) "Has sido atacado por Harry Potter". No, puro Crepúsculo por todas partes.

Avada Kedavra por eso...

Pero nunca se acabará, muchos fanes al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no puede jugar un juego de vampiros, que sea decente? No, por que Edward va a morderlo. Y ahora están hasta de moda ese tipo de cosas.

"Vampire Diaries", "El aprendiz del vampiro", "Inframundo" ¿Qué le pasaba a toda esa gente? Él tenía magia. ¡Oh vamos! Él sabía de qué estaba hablando y no solo de como mover un palito de madera, que era de mentira y volar por los aires con un cordel invisible. ¡Él era san Potter! ¡Nadie se le compararía! Ni con sus dientes de plástico ni con mujeres sexys.

¡Nada se le compararía! Él tenía al hombre malvado y calvo, que lo perseguía por todo el universo. Tenía una infancia traumática y unos amigos super poderosos. Un perro que casi hablaba y un lobo domesticado. Él lo tenía todo y más. ¿Y ellos qué? Nada...¡Estaba harto de ver Crepúsculo en todas partes! Los bloqueó a todos en su Msn. Estaba verde de eso.


End file.
